Husband
by Apine Shim
Summary: When you wake up from your sweet dream, you are finding a stranger guy on your bed and he said that you are his wife. what will you do? / YUNJAE GS / remake novel from Phoebe with the same title. Mind to review? Ayo baca...
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Husband

Genre : Romance, Drama, West

Cast : YunJae [Gender Switch]

Rate : M

Warning : Gue peringatkan ini GENDER SWITCH yang gak suka STAY AWAY OKEY jangan bikin rusuh, wkwkwk.

Disclamair : Cerita ini bukan milik saya tapi milik Phoebe dengan judul yang sama. Sedangkan castnya saya pinjem. Hehe.

So...

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

The Accident

.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong, gadis keturunan korea-prancis-jepang itu adalah seorang pegawai administrasi di sebuah majalah _travelling_ yang sudah berdiri mungkin hampir seumur Ayahnya. Begitu keluar dari universitas Kyunghee, Jaejoong langsung pindah mengikuti _Grandmere_-nya ke Prancis yang merupakan tempat kelahiran ayahnya, Kim Hyun Joong. Tak kurang dari dua tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong melamar ke DArE. Memiliki seorang teman bernama Kim Heechul yang sekarang duduk di meja sebelahnya dan beberapa orang lain yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya di kantor ini. Setahu Jaejoong, di kantor ini hanya Heechul yang menganggapnya ada, berbicara dengannya baik-baik dan memandanganya sebagai manusia. Sedangkan karyawan yang lain sangat acuh dan masih tidak peduli meskipun Jaejoong sudah bekerja di DArE selama dua tahun.

Sekarang baginilah hidupnya setiap hari, duduk di depan komputer dan mengetik, mengetik, mengetik, seolah-olah _keyboard_ adalah dirinya. Jaejoong sangat mengantuk karena hari ini dirinya hampir seharian berada di kantor tanpa melakukan apa-apa, ia bahkan tidak pergi keluar untuk makan siang. Bukan karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan tapi Jaejoong sedang diet demi tampil sempurna pada pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung bulan depan. Siwon, calon suaminya selalu mengatakan kalau Jaejoong tampak gemuk dan Jaejoong tidak suka bila terlihat gemuk di hari pernikahannya.

Ponselnya yang berada di sebelah komputer bergetar. Jaejoong membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena matanya sudah redup sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar merasa lapar dan itu sudah membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi melihat siapa pengirim pesan di ponselnya semua rasa kantuk Jaejoong lenyap begitu saja dan tidak tersisa sama sekali.

_Bb, pulang jam berapa? Bisa bertemu hari ini? pulang kerja datang ke cafe ku ya? Aku sangat merindukanmu (Sender : Siwon. XXX)_

Siwon pada akhirnya mengirim pesan juga setelah seharian ini Jaejoong menanti kabar darinya. Semenjak rencana pernikahan mereka di putuskan, Siwon benar-benar berkonsentrasi bekerja seolah-olah ia akan meninggalkan cafenya untuk selamanya. Semua hal itu menyebabkan Jaejoong mengurusi persiapan pernikahannya seorang diri dan semakin sulit untuk bertemu dengan Siwon. Tapi Jaejoong selalu merasa kalau hal itu bukanlah masalah yang harus di ribut-ributkan. Jaejoong sudah terlalu banyak menuntut kepada Siwon dan dirinya sama sekali tidak akan meminta hal yang lebih lagi. Jaejoong sudah harus bersyukur karena Siwon mengabulkan permintaannya mempercepat pernikahan meskipun hal itu membuatnya repot seorang diri. Tidak, ada Heechul yang siap membantunya meskipun Jaejoong tidak memberi tahu dengan siapa ia menikah nanti pada Heechul, Jaejoong patut bersyukur.

Jaejoong tidak pernah memperkenalkan Siwon kepada siapa-siapa kecuali _Grandmere_ sehingga rencana pernikahan ini juga sama rahasianya seperti keberadaan Siwon. Kedua orang tuanya juga belum tahu, hanya _Grandmere_ satu-satunya orang yang tahu dan _Grandmere_ sangat tidak setuju. _Grandmere_ pada awalnya menyukai Siwon, tapi begitu tahu kalau Jaejoong dan Siwon akan melangkah yang lebih serius, _Grandmere_ menolak keberadaan Siwon terang-terangan. Terlebih sejak Jaejoong mengatakan dirinya akan pindah dan tinggal bersama Siwon setelah menikah, kebencian _Grandmere_ kepada Siwon semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jaejoong, kau di panggil _Monsieur_ Fabius keruangannya!" Heechul berdiri di depan ruang kerja mereka sambil memijat dahinya. Gadis itu mendapat _Job_ yang sangat luar biasa belakangan ini. seringkali Heechul mengeluh kalau dirinya hampir muntah menghadapi kertas-kertas dan komputer.

"Ada apa?"

"Pokoknya segeralah kesana. Kau tau, kan? Besok dia akan pensiun dan ini hari terakhirnya di kantor ."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu memandang kalender yang berada di sebelah komputernya, 22 Juni. Carl Fabius pernah mengatakan rencana pensiunnya saat rapat terakhir mereka minggu lalu. Sama sekali tidak diduga bahwa rencana itu berlangsung secepat ini, jarang sekali ada orang yang memulai pensiunnya pada pertengahan bulan Juni, seperti yang Carl Fabius lakukan. Jaejoong berusaha mengembalikan semangatnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Carl Fabius. Begitu sampai, Jaejoong hanya perlu mengetuk beberapa kali dan ia melihat bayangan Tuan Fabius yang berjalan mendekati pintu lewat dinding kaca anti pecah yang berwarna keabu-abuan. Siapapun bisa melihat bayangan dari dalam ruangan tapi tidak bisa melihat semuanya selain warna hitam yang bergerak pada dinding kaca yang menyelubungi ruangan Carl Fabius. Entah siapa yang punya ide untuk membuat ruangan kerja seperti ini, yang pasti ide ini membuat Atasan manapun menjadi kehilangan lebih dari lima puluh persen privasinya.

"Silahkan, Nona!" Carl Fabius benar-benar muncul di balik pintu dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk.

Laki-laki yang sangat baik. seandainya Carl Fabius tidak punya istri, Jaejoong akan memaksa laki-laki itu untuk menikah dengan _Grandmere_-nya. Jaejoong menahan tawa sambil melangkah menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Carl Fabius menutup pintu dan memandangi Jaejoong sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Jadi menikah bulan depan?" Tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Masih merahasiakan siapa calonnya? Bagaimana bila aku tidak bisa datang pada pernikahanmu bulan depan? Aku mau liburan ke Florida bersama keluargaku!"

"Masih belum bisa, Bos. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku sama sekali tidak tahu."

Tuan Fabius mengangguk lalu melangkah mendekati mekanya. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop dan sebuah kantong kertas lalu memberikan keduanya kepada Jaejoong. "Ini adalah kiriman. Dalam satu jam lagi, kau harus sampaikan ini kepada tuan Jung yang sedang meeting di Mariott. Dia Bos baru, dan sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya amplop itu silahkan di buka!"

Kedua alis Jaejoong menyatu. Ia memandangi amplop putih itu sejenak lalu membukanya pelan-pelan. Dirinya hampir saja berteriak melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Sebuah pernyataan kenaikkan gaji untuk bukan depan. Carl Fabius benar-benar mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu ini dalam waktu singkat. Baru dua minggu yang lalu Jaejoong mengeluh karena kekurangan banyak biaya untuk pernikahannya dan ia berharap Carl Fabius mau meningkatkan nominal gajinya dari staff junior menjadi staff senior. Dan sekarang Jaejoong mendapatkannya. Ia kembali menoleh kepada Carl Fabius dengan pandangan penuh rasa terimakasih.

Carl Fabius menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menandakan kalau dirinya tidak menyukai ekspresi Jaejoong yang itu. dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang berterima kasih dengan wajah memelas. "Sekarang pergilah. Waktumu sudah berkurang sepuluh menit. Tuan Jung akan sampai satu jam lagi dan dia sangat membutuhkan semua _file_ yang berada dalam tas kertas itu. Bergerak...bergerak..."

Jaejoong dengan pergi cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil semua barang-barangnya dn melangkah pergi menuju hotel yang Carl Fabius sebutkan. Tuan Jung, dia yang akan menerima barang-barang itu dan Jaejoong harus menemuinya dengan bats waktu yang semakin menipis. Setiap kali melihat jam Jaejoong merasa semakin di buru yang semakin sedikii sehingga Jaejoong terpaksa turun dari taksi yang ditumpanginya karena macet. Sebisa mungkin ia memotong jalan kemana-mana sehingga menemukan jalan raya yang tanpa macet. Lampu lalu lintas menyala dan semua orang berusaha menyeberang jalan secepatnya.

Beberapa orang menyenggol tas kertas yang dibawanya sehingga benda itu robek dan menumpahkan segala isinya. Sangat banyak kertas yang berserakan sehingga Jaejoong harus mengejarnya kesegala arah. Jumalah orang di jalanan semakin menipis sehingga Jaejoong khawatir. Berkali-kali Jaejoong memandangi jam tangannya dan waktunya hanya tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Ia harus cepat karena Hotel Mariott sudah ada di depan. Tapi selembar kertas melayang dan Jaejoong masih berusaha mengejarnya, sayangnya erangan mobil-mobil yang siap berjalan membuatnya terpaksa menepi dan meninggalkan selembar kertas lagi di tengah jalan raya.

Tinggal dua belas menit lagi, Jaejoong bergerak secepat mungkin ketengah jalan saat melihat jalanan sepi. Ia berharap setelah meraih kertas itu, Jaejoong bisa segera menyeberang tanpa harus menunggui lampu lalu lintas lagi. Sekilas ia seperti melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya, saat Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak ada. Mungkin ia Cuma berkhayal dan lebih baik kembali memunguti file-_file_ penting. Bunyi hak sepatunya berketuk di jalan aspal dan baru berhenti setelah tangannya berhasil menyentuh kertas-kertas yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Jaejoong juga harus memeluk barang-barang dari dalam tas kertas yang sobek hanya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang lain berusaha keras menggapai kertas yang sedang di kejar-kejarnya dengan susah payah.

"Sial! Tolonglah..." Bisiknya. Jaejoong mulai khawatir saat melihat jalanan mulai ramai kembali, ia sempat bersyukur karena kertas itu terbang ke pinggir. Tapi tiba-tiba jantung Jaejoong seakan berhenti saat mendengar bunyi benturan keras yang datang entah dari mana. Jaejoong berusaha menoleh, tpi ternyata matanya terpejam. Ia sudah tergeletak di jalanan dengan keadaan yang tidak diketahuinya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai terasa nyeri, semuanya seperti mimpi. Banyak orang yang berkerumunan di sekitarnya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya harus di bawa ke rumah sakit. Jaejoong masih tidak bisa membuka matanya. Dalam hati ia berteriak. Tolong aku. Aku harus bertemu Tuan Jung demi Carl dan masa depanku!

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, ia memandangi warna...entahlah. Jaejoong sendiri tidak yakin jika yang dilihatnya adalah langit. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan memandangi kesekeliling. Jaejoong sedang berada di sebuah taman dan ia berbaring di sebuah bangku kayu. Di sebelahnya, Jaejoong mendapati seorang wanita asing yang belum pernah dikenalnya sebelumnya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu aku bisa pulang dengan tenang. Kau inget jalan pulang ke rumah kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk bingung. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Namaku Yoona. Aku pergi dudlu karena tuhasku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa!" Yoona tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

Jaejoong berusaha bangkit dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia berusaha mengingat semuanya, dan beberapa ingatan terbayang. Jaejoong baru saja mengalami sebuah kecelakaan, ia memandangi tubuhnya dan untungnya tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Jaejoong hanya merasaka nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan ia ragukan itu terjadi karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya barusan. Jaejoong memandangi sekelilingnya. Ia kehilangan kertas-kertas penting Tuan Jung. Jaejoong Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong bangkit dan mencari-cari tapi tidak satupun jejak mengenai berkas itu bisa di temui. Jalanan juga sudah mulai sepi dan sepertinya tidak ada seseorangpun yang mengenalnya, ia korban kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu, secepat itukah mereka melupakannya?

Waktu? Jam berapa sekarang? Jaejoong berbisik. Ia mengangkat lengannya dan memperhatikan jam tangannya lekat-lekat. Sudah jam lima sore dan ini sudah lewat jam pulang kerja. Tubuhnya yang masih sakit mendorong Jaejoong untuk memanggil taksi yang pasti dirinya sangat ingin istirahat. Butuh waktu yang panjang untuknya sampai ke rumah karena rumah _Grandmere_ memang terletak di pinggiran kota Paris. Setelah membayar taksi, Jaejoong langsung memasuki rumah dan menemukan _Grandmere_-nya sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Jaejoong mendekat dan memeluk wanita itu erat-erat.

"Ada apa?" Grandmere berhenti bergerak dan membelai Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong mendesah, masih dalam pelukannya. "Sepertinya aku akan dipecat. Kufikir aku saja naik gaji!"

_Grandmere_ membelai punggungnya. "Kalau begitu gunakan waktu itu untuk beristirahat di rumah. Dirimu sedang tidak sehat, jadi perlu banyak istirahat."

"_Grandmere_ tahu darimana kalau aku sedang tidak sehat hari ini?" sekarang wanita tua itu mengubah pandangan penuh kasihnya menjadi pandangan yang penuh kebingungan. "Kenapa masih bertanya? Kau cucuku bukan?"

"Ya tentu saja. Kau bisa merasakan apa yang ku rasakan. kau selalu tahu apapun yang terjadi padaku. Aku sedang dalam keadaan buruk dan sekarang sepertinya harus istirahat. _Grandmere_, Aku harus tidur di kamarmu ya?"

_Grandmere_ mengangguk. "Tapi pada saat jam tidur tiba, kau harus pindah kembali ke kamarmu. Aku akan merasa aneh jika ada diriu di kamar. Kau sudah sanga lama tidak tidur denganku lagi, aku sudah terbiasa tidur sendiri dan menolak ada orang lain di kamarku!"

Jaejoong mendesah kecewa, ia memang sudah lama tidak tidur bersama _Grandmere_-nya, sejak merasa sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan, Jaejoong nyaris tidak pulang ke rumah beberapa kali. Ya, meskipun bagitu ia ingin berbaring di kamar neneknya walaupun sebentar, hanya demi bermanja-manja, hal yang sudah sangat lama tidak di lakukannya.

.

.

.

1st Day

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong terbangun dengan perasaan aneh. Begitu ia membuka matanya, tiba-tiba ia melihat banyak perubahan di kamarnya. Ranjang yang biasa di tidurinya sudah berbeda engan yang biasa dna ia memakai kelambu? Sejak kapan Jaejoong suka dengan kamar bernuansa klasik sperti ini? satu lagi, hawa yangdi rasakannya sudah sangat tidak sama dengan yang biasa di rasakan sebelumnya, Kamarnya erasa lebih hangat padahal Jaejoong suka berada dalam kamar yang sejuk.

"Mungkin AC-nya rusak." Gumam Jaejoong pelan. Ia mneggeliat dengan penuh semangat dan harus terkejut saat menyadari kulitnya sedang bersentuhan dengan kulit orang lain di dalam selimut. Jaejoong memandangi laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya, sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya meyakinkan kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Ia menyentuh perutnya, lalu dada dan kembali turun ke paha. Keterkejutannya semakin bertambah karena ia sedang tidak memakai apa-apa dalam pelukkan laki-laki yang tidak di kenalnya. Jaejoong seharusnya berteriak, tapi ia masih termenung memandangi laki-laki itu, cukup good looking dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terang dan terliht sangat dewasa meskipun sedang tidur, tapi Jaejoong tidak mengenalnya. Laki-laki itu di temuinya dimana? Di kantor? Ia tidak punya teman kantor setampan ini. lalu di diskotik?

Apakah semalam Jaejoong mampir ke diskotik? Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi dan ia ingat, ia bahkan pulang sebelum makan malam dan langsung tidur di kamar _Grandmere_-nya. Lalu siapa laki-laki ini? bagaimana mungkin bisa ada di atas ranjangnya dan tanpa busana seperti dirinya.

Jaejoong memandang berkeliling untuk meyekinkan apakah ini benar-benar kamarnya? Meskipun banyak yang berubah, Jaejoong yakin kalau ruangan ini adalah kamarnya. Kamar yang sudah di tempatinya dua tahun belakangan semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menemani _Grandmere_ dan tinggal di Paris. Rak buku yang berada di dekat pintu juga miliknya, Jajeoong kenal dengan semua koleksinya, dan buku-buku yang memenuhinya adalah susunannya sendiri.

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bahunya disertai belaian hangat di lengannya. Jaejoong menoleh kepada laki-laki itu, dia baru bangun dan tersenyum semanis mungkin kepadanya. Mataya belum begtu terbuka dengan sempurna karena baru bangun tidur, tapi Jaejoong yakin kalau laki-laki itu tidak salah orang, dia menyebut nama Jaejoong dengan manis. Laki-laki itu tidak salah orang.

"Jaejoong sayang, kau sudah bangun?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil terus memandangi laki-laki itu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Keheranan sudah menyesaki benaknya dalam dosis yang sangat tinggi "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa seperti ini? Semalam aku tidur di kamar _Grandmere_!"

"Aku yang membawamu ke kamar kita. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan istriku ke kamar lain? Soal pakaian seharusnya dirimu tidak perlu terkejut. Bukankah kita selalu melakukannya? Kau tahu kalau aku tidk suka AC lalu kita menyingkirkannya. Semenjak kamar ini tidak memiliki pendingin lagi, kau selalu tidur tanpa pakaian seperti itu."

"Jadi semalam aku membukanya sendiri?"

"Aku yang membuka! Tidak salah, kan? Aku suamimu."

Jaejoong mneggeleng masih dengan ekspresi herannya. Laki-laki itu mengakui Jaejoong sebagai istrinya? Jaejoong masih bingung dan termenung. Kemarin ia tengah mempersiapkan pernikahan dengan Siwon, lalu baru mendapatkan kenaikan gaji dan mengalami kecelakaan. Kemudian terbangun di sebuah taman bersama seorang wanita yang menolongnya dan langsung pulang karena kelelahan mencari-cari file untuk tuan Jung yang belum di temukan hingga sekarang. Semalam ia sudah mempersiapkan batinnya karena harus di marahi oleh tuan Jung, bosnya yang baru. Tapi sepertinya kejadian hari ini lebih parah bila dibandingkan dengan amarah tuan Jung di hari pertama bekerja. Dia sudah menikah? Lalu kenapa bukan dengan Siwon? Lalu siapa laki-laki itu dan kenapa laki-laki itu yang menjadi suaminya?

"Ah, aku sudah terlambat. Aku haru segera ke kantor." Laki-laki itu bangkit dan duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, ia menoleh kepada Jaejoong dan memandangi setengah dari tubuhnya yang terbuka secara tidka sengaja dna di iringi sebuah senyum penuh kekaguman "Tapi melihatmu seperti ini, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak usah ke kantor!" Laki-laki itu memeluk Jajeoong lagi dan meremas payudaranya dalam ritme yang lembut.

Jaejoong segera menolak dan mendorong tubuh pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu menjauh. Kedua lengannya segera menyilang ke depan dada dengan kuat. "Kau ingin melakuka apa?"

Kening laki-laki itu berkerut. "Kau bertanya? Kenapa? Bukankah ini normal untuk suami istri? Kau istriku kan? Kim Jaejoong kan?"

"Kau siapa? Bagaimana bisa aku menikah denganmu? Aku punya orang yang sangat ku cintai dan kami akan menikah. Kau berbohong dengan pernikahan ini kan? Ini hanya bercanda, atau kau salah orang? Tapi kau menyebut namaku..."

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Yunho!" Laki-laki itu mendengus.

"Sudahlah kalau kau memang sedang tidak bersemangat, tidak perlu mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh seperti itu. Aku akan berangkat ke kantor saja."

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Yunho meninggalkan ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan apa-apa. Bukan pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat tubuh laki-laki, tapi pertama kalinya ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Laki-laki itu? tadi dia ingin melakukan apa? Bercinta denganku?

Tidak...batin Jaejoong. Lalu kata tidak keluar bukan hanya sebagai gema di hatinya. Jaejoong benar-benar berkaa tidak dalam intonasi yang sangat lantang. Dia tidak mungkin sudah menikah dengan laki-laki selain Siwon. Tidak mungkin menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak di cintainya. Tidak mungkin...

"Tidaaaaak!"

Dan suasana menjadi riuh. Suara pintu di ketok dengan nada tidak sabaran membuat Jaejoong ingin segera menghambur ke pintu, tapi sebelum itu laki-laki bernama Yunho yang mengaku sebagai suaminya segera mengambil celana piamanya yang berada di lantai lalu memakainya dan membuka pintu. _Grandmere_ masuk dan memeluk Jaejoong yang masih kebingungan. Ia membelai kepala Jaejoong sambil bertanya ada apa.

"_Grandmere_, Siapa laki-laki itu?" Desis Jaejoong dalam peluka neneknya.

_Grandmere_ memandangi Yunho sekilas lalu memeluk Jaejoong lebih erat.

"Dia Yunho suamimu, sayang. Kau sendiri yang berkeras untuk menikah dengannya sebulan yang lalu. Sekarang kenapa kau berteriak dan mempertanyakan siapa dia?..."

"Mana mungkin." Jaejoong memotong. "Aku akan menikah dengan Siwon, bukan dengannya."

"Jaejoong, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Apakah dirimu sudah lupa kalau Siwon sudah pergi? Kau sendiri yang memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Siwon dan memilih menikah dengan Yunho!"

Jaejoong memandangi _Grandmere_-nya dengan tatapan yang semakin bingung. Kemarin ia dan Siwon janjian bertemu di cafe miliknya. Baru, kemarin dan Jaejoong masih mengingatnya dengan baik. lalu bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan laki-laki bernama Yunho itu bulan lalu? Kenapa harus meninggalkan Siwon dan memilih orang yang tidak di kenalnya?

"Kau kenapa? Kau terbentur?" Yunho bertanya sambil mendekat. Ia menyeka sejmput rambut Jaejoong yang menutupi wajah. Sekilas Jaejoong melihat kilauan di jari manisnya dan Jaejoong spontan memandang jarinya juga. Ada cincin yang memiliki kilau sama disana. Cincin kawin? Laki-laki itu benar suaminya? Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya. "Aku kecelakaan kemarin dan sepertinya aku melupakan banyak hal. Maaf!" desisnya.

Jaejoong tidak berbohong. Ia memang mengalami kecelakaan, tapi Jaejoong masih bisa mengingat semua kejadian sebelum kecelakaan. Ia belum menikah pada saat itu, lalu bagaimana bisa bagitu terbangun ia sudah memiliki seorang suami dengan cincin kawin melingkar di jari manisnya?

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Yunho masih memadangnya dengan tatapan heran, tapi tidak lama karena ia segera mengambil jam tangannya yang msih berada dalam jangkauannya. "Dua puluh tiga Juni"

Dua puluh tiga...juni...

Jaejoong terus mengulangi kata-kata itu di benanya. Kemarin adalah hari terakhir tuan Fabius di kantor dan kemarin adalah tanggal 22 Juni, Jaejoong tidak mungkin salah karena sebelum masuk ke ruangan Carl Fabius Jaejoong sempat melihat ke kalender. Kemarin ia mengalami kecelakaan, pulang ke rumah dan terbangun pagi ini dengan status baru. Dia dan Yunho sudah menikah sebulan lalu? Mustahil, kemarin Jaejoong masih lajang. Tapi _Grandmere_ juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya? Kenapa bisa berubah secara tiba-tiba seperti ini? Atau Jaejoong sedang melompat ke sisi kehidupan yang lain? Apa karena kecelakaan yang kemarin itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terbang Bareng Changmin ulala~

Gimana? Aku ngeremake dari novel maaf banyak typo ya teman-taman.

Mau dilanjut apa sudahan aja nih? Hehe

Sumpah pin geregetan baca ini loh, nice novel menurutku

Go review *bow from apine shim


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Day

.

.

.

Hembusan nafas kembali keluar sekali lagi dan sangat perlahan. Jaejoong memandangi wajahnya di cermin lalu mengamati perubahannya. Tidak ada satupun dari dirinya yang berubah, semuanya baik-baik saja dan dia terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasa. Tapi Jaejoong masih belum bisa percaya bahwa wanita muda yang berada di dalam cermin sekarang adalah istri dari seseorang. Laki-laki itu, Yunho adalah suaminya?

Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong mengenal Yunho, bagaimana mungkin dalam hitungan jam Jaejoong meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja dan menikah dengan laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu? Apa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Atau dia hamil di luar nikah dan sekarang sedang mengandung anak Yunho? Jaejoong menyentuh perutnya dan tidak merasakan perubahan apa-apa. Lalu pernikahannya? Semu masih tidak masuk akal sama sekali, hidupnya benar-benar berubah dalam semalam.

"Siapa di dalam?"

Jaejoong terbangun dari lamunannya saat pintu kamar mandi di gedor. Ini kantor dan seharusnya Jaejoong tidak menggunakan toilet kantor terlalu lama seperti sekarang. Tapi kemana lagi dirinya harus bertanya tentang semua ini? Dia bahkan belum menyapa siapapun sejak pagi tadi.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Suara itu mendesak lagi.

"Ya, sebentar!" Jaejoong merapikan dirinya secepat mungkin dan membuka toilet. Seorang wanit yang juga teman sekantornya memandangnya dengan wajah kesal sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi dan Jaejoong hanya mampu bilang _sorry_ sambil tersenyum dengan ekspresi bersalah. Setelah wanita itu dan pandangan kesalnya lenyap, Jaejoong segera melangkah secepat mungkin dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia memandangi Heechul yang sedang sibuk mengamati sebuah katalog pakaian dalam dengan ekspresi yang sangat cerah.

"Aku ingin membeli yang ini, sepertinya ukuran cup ku naik, ak senang karena usahaku untuk memperbesar payudara berhasil" Gumamnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan kembali termenung memandangi komputernya, ia ingin menanyakan tentang pernikahannya kepada Heechul, tapi bagaimana kalau Heechul menganggapnya gila karena melupakan hal terpenting yang terjadi dalam hidupnya? Ia terbangun pagi ini dan tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya padahal kemarin dirinya masih lajang. Siapa yang percaya dengan itu?

"_Dear_, kau kenapa?"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya dan menyadari kalau dirinya sedang memandangi layar komputer yang sama sekali tidak menyala. Maka Jaejoong berusaha menoleh kepada Heechul secepat mungkin dan tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan.

"Kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, jadi Heechul juga tahu? Jadi dia benar-benar sudah bersuami? Jaejoong belum bisa percaya ini sepenuhnya, Heechul dan _Grandmere_ yang merupakan orang terdekatnya mengatakan kalau ia sudah menikah. Sepertinya Jaejoong harus menemui Siwon untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. "Tidak, aku Cuma merasa perutku agak aneh, mungkin mau datang bulan!" Jawab Jaejoong. Entah darimana datangnya kata-kata itu.

"Lalu kau bersedih karena itu? karena kau belum hamil juga? Aku yakin kalian berdua sedang berusaha keras untuk itu. jangan bersedih, cepat atau lambat kalian juga akan segera punya anak."

Kedua alis Jaejoong menyatu. Pernahkah ia mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat ingin memiliki anak kepada Heechul? Dia baru sebulan menikah dan bukan hal aneh kalau dalam kurun waktu sebulan dirinya belum mengandung. Seberharap itukah Jaejoong memiliki anak dari Yunho?

"Kau punya masalah lain?" Tanya Heechul lagi,

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingat tentang pertemuanku dengan suamiku"

"Kau ingin menceritakan padaku? Aku selalu menanyakan itu, kan? Dan kau selalu merahasiakannya. Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu? kau tidak memberi tahu apa-apa tapi memberiku beban untuk merahasiakan pernikahanmu di kantor. Kurasa sebaiknya biarkan orang-orang tahu kalau kau sudah menikah, kau tidak mungkin di demo hanya karena melanggar peraturan kantor yang satu itu..."

"Jaejoong, kau di panggil _Monsieur_ Jung!" Sebuah suara menyela.

Suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita yang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu dan segera pergi setelah Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Apa aku akan di marahi karena semua _file_ yang hilang itu?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Heechul hanya angkat bahu dan kembali ke katalognya sambil bergumam. "Cepatlah kesana. Jangan tidak dia bisa mengamuk lagi dan kantor bisa kembali riuh."

"Lagi? Dia sering begitu?" Tanya Jaejoong keras. Ia segera memperbaiki ekspresi bingungnya saat melihat tatapan heran dari Heechul.

Sepertinya ya, Tuan Jung sering memarahinya di balik ruangan itu sehingga semu orang tahu. Seingatnya, apapun bunyi yang keluar ari ruangan itu bisa terdengar dari luar, apalagi bila tuan Jung mengamuk. Jaejoong menghel nafas lagi, sepertinya dia dan tuan Jung sama sekali tidak akur karena Jaejoong sudah menghilangkan beberapa _file_ penting. Tapi Jaejoong baru menghilangkannya kemarin dan tuan Jung harusnya baru mulai bekerja hari ini. sepertinya dugaan Jaejoong benar kalau ini bukan kehidupannya yang biasa, tapi kehidupan yang lain yang entah bagaimana caranya Jaejoong bisa memasukinya.

Jaejoong meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan segera melangkah menuju ruangan orang nomor satu di kantor itu kemudian mengetuk pintu beberapa kali hingga sebuah suara mempersilahkannya masuk. Itu artinya ia harus membuka pintu sendiri? Carl Fabius selalu membukakan pintu untuk siapapun yang masuk ke ruangannya. Sepertinya tuan Jung adalah orang yang angkuh.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka pintu dan masuk sambil menunduk dalam. Ia akan mendapat amukan, itu yang ada dibenaknya. Secepat mungkin Jaejoong kembali berusaha menutup pintu dan berdiri tegang saat melihat seseorang yang duduk di kursi Bos. Seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya tadi pagi, seseorang yang meremas payudaranya, menyeka rambutnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih. Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. Jaejoong menatap papan nama yang ada di atas meja kerja. Jung Yunho. Dia menikah dengan Bos? Itu yang membuatnya meminta Heechul untuk merahasiakan pernikahannya di kantor? Dan sepertinya kebiasaan marah-marah tuan Jung juga dibuat-buat untuk menutupi hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Jaejoong mendekat kemeja kerja dan harus berdiri dihadapan tuan Jung yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, ia merasa kikuk.

"Ada apa _monsieur_?" Jaejoong berkata dengan ragu, suara yang sangat pelan itupun harus di keluarkan dengan paksaan ekstra dari mulutnya.

"Duduklah."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu duduk di hadapan Jung Yunho. sesekali matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata laki-laki dan membuat Jaejoong membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Laki-laki itu tidak berhenti memandanginya iapun harus mendapatkan kegugupan ekstra karena itu. "Ada yang harus saya kerjakan? Atau anda akan marah-marah lagi?"

Jung Yunho menyodorkan sebuah memo kepada Jaejoong di atas meja dan Jaejoong membacanya.

_Kau tunggu aku di La Concerde saja hari ini. Untuk Lunch kita hari ini kau yang pilih tempatnya. Aku tidak bisa banyak bicara tapi sangat banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Sekarang keluarlah dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!_

.

.

.

Pont De La Concorde pada musim panas membuat Jaejoong gelisah. Ia balum lama sampai ke tempat ini dan harus mengeluh karena menunggu Yunho yang belum juga sampai. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat tidak ingin pergi, tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Yunho. dari pesannya tadi, sepertinya mereka berdua sering melakukan hal ini, pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari kantor hanya untuk sekedar makan siang. Seandainya Siwon yang datang, Jaejoong pasti akan menunggunya dengan senyum. Tapi kali ini kepalanya masih di penuhi dengan kebingungan dan ia memutuskan untuk tetap menjalani semuanya sampai menemukan jawabannya.

"Ayo, naik!" Sebuah suara muncul dari dalam mobil yang menghampirinya. Abiel menyuruhnya masuk melalui jendela, laki-laki itu bahkan tidka keluar untuk membukakan pintu. Setakut itukah ia bila orang-orang tahu mereka sudah menikah?

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain patuh. Jaejoong tidak mungkin marah hanya karena tidak di bukakan pintu. Ia cukup dewasa untuk tidak melakukan itu meskipun dirinya sebenarnya masih muda tapi ia sudah menikah dengan pria yang lebih dewasa di bandingkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba terpikir oleh Jaejoong untuk menanyakan umurnya, tapi Jaejoong segera membatalkan keinginannya karena diam lebih baik. ia terus diam dan melakukan itu sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah hotel mewah di kawasan Avenue de I'Opera. Hotel mewah menjadi pilihan Yunho sendiri karena Jaejoong tidak memilih tempat seperti yang Yunho inginkan. Maka Yunho memilih sendiri tempat yang diinginkannya dan kelihatannya tempat ini sangat sesuai dengan dirinya.

Sejak awal memasuk restoran hotel, Yunho bertindak sebagaimana orang terhormat pada umumnya dan beberapa orang tampak bertindak seolah-olah sudah mengenalnya. Jaejoong sempat merasa kagum karena ia mungkin menikah dengan salah seorang bangsawan Prancis. Tapi musthil, semua itu hanya khayalam belaka. Makanan pembuka datang setelah Yunho memesan dua porsi Scallops tanpa bertanya dulu kepada Jaejoong yang hanya bisa berdiam diri. Setelah pelayan pergi, Jaejoong hanya bisa duduk diam sambil memandangi Yunho menyantap sup kental dihadapannya dengan baik. Jaejoong sendiri tidak memakannya, ia membiarkan croissant yang ada di hadapannya begitu saja karena terlalu lama hidup di Korea membuatnya tidak suka roti. Jaejoong berbeda dengan ayahnya yang menganggap croissant sebagai emas dan menangis bahagis bila ia memakan croissant di Paris.

Makanan utama datang. Pelayan mengambil alih semua piring kosong di atas meja dan membiarkan sup Jaejoong disana karena mangkuk itu masih penuh. Mereka hanya menyingkirkan semua mangkuk dan sendok milik Yunho lalu menggantinya dengan seporsi scallops yang tidak begitu besar tapi terlihat penuh karena dihidangkan bersama salad. Jaejoong mulai menyantao hidangan utama, sesekali ia memandangi Yunho yang menusuk tomat cherry dengan garpu. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menyentuk scallops-nya.

"Kau tidak memakan scallops-nya?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho menoleh kepadanya sambil menggeleng diiringi sebuah senyum "Aku tidak suka scallops."

"Lalu kenapa kau memesan scallops tadi?"

"Karena scallops baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau ingin segera hamil, kan? Maka harus ada gizi yang cukup untukmu."

Jaejoong mendesah. "Tapi kau bisa memesan makanan lain untukmu!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu? kau juga tidak begitu suka scallops dan harus memakannya. Tidak adil jika aku memesan makanan yang aku suka dan menyantapnya dengan nikmat di depanmu. Sekarang makanlah!"

Jadi itu sebabnya mengapa Yunho memakan sup tadi dengan lahap? Ia sedang mengganjal perutnya karena Yunho berencana untuk tidak memakan scallops pesanannya. Jaejoong menggeleng tak menyangka. Apakah Yunho mencintainya? Mengapa Yunho sepertinya selalu mengesankan itu. "Kalau begitu kau bisa makan sup dan croissant milikku. Aku tidak makan itu! dan ini!" Jaejoong memindahkan semua salad yang ada dipiringnya ke pirig Yunho dengan hati-hati.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak begitu suka ini. aku hanya suka scallops, jadi milikmu berikan padaku!"

Yunho memandanginya dengan tatapan kaku. "Kau serius? Maksudku, selama ini kau bahkan tidak perduli jika aku tidak makan seharian!"

Jaejoong tidak begitu mendengarkan keluhan Yunho barusan dan mengambil sendiri scallops yang berada di piring Yunho lalu menyantapnya dengan lahap. Yunho benar kalau dirinya tidak begitu menyukai scallops, tapi entah mengapa hari ini scallops menjadi sangat nikmat di lidahnya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Di memo tadi, kau sangat bilang snagat banyak yang ingin di bicarakan denganku."

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong dan kembali menyantap saladnya pelan-pelan. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan kata-kata setelah semua makanan berhasil dikunyah dan ditelannya dengan baik. "Tadi pagi, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau melupakan semuanya? Sepertinya begitu. Aku tahu karena hari ini kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, kau bahkan bertindak seolah-olah aku adalah orang asing!"

"Mungkin hanya shock. Tapi kuras, ini juga harus di rahasiakan seperti saat kau memintaku merahasiakan pernikahan kita di kantor."

"Berarti benar ka tidak mengingat apa-apa!" Seru Yunho yakin.

"Kau yang meminta untuk merahasiakannya, bukan aku dan kita seringkali bertengkar di kantor karena itu. Suasana hatiku selalu buruk setiap kali tidak bisa bebas bersama istriku sendiri, setiap kali harus dibatasi oleh pandangan curiga orang-orang, aku juga benci setiap kali melihatmu berinteraksi dengan beberapa laki-laki dari bagian personalia!"

Dia cemburu? Jaejoong menyinggungkan sebuah senyum tipis, entah mengapa dirinya merasa sangat senang.

"Setelah ini aku boleh izin? Aku tidak bisa kembali ke kantor karena harus melakukan sesuatu!"

.

.

.

.

3rd Day

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar madni sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia memandangi Jaejoong yang sibuk mendengarkan I-pod dengan penuh konsentrasi sambil bersandar di atas tempat tidur. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang mendnegarkan musik dengan ekspresi wajah seperti sedang menghadapi soal ujian.

Yunho mendesah mengingat Jaejoong yang pergi mencari Siwon sore ini. Jaejoong tidak akan menemukan laki-laki itu karena dia sudah benar-benar menjauh, lalu mengapa harus di cari-cari lagi? Yunho menyesal mengikuti Jaejoong sore tadi, sekarang dirinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik karena mengetahui ini.

Yunho melangkah mendekati istrinya di atas ranjang lalu melepaskan headset di salah satu telinga Jaejoong dan mengenakannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

Sebuah musik yang sering terdengar di beberapa tempat mengalun indah, musik klasik. Yunho tidak begitu suka dengan musik klasik, karena itu meskipun sering mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa komposernya.

"Sejak kapan mendnegarkan musik klasik? Selama ini kau lebih suka membaca buku dibandingkan mendengarkan musik." Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong melepas headset yang masih menggantung di telinganya dan memberikannya kepada Yunho. ia tahu Yunho tidak suka, karena itulah Yunho menonaktifkan I-podnya dan menyimpannya di dalam laci meja lampu yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur. Jaejoong tidka tertarik, ia beranjak ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan berbaring membelakangi Yunho. seharian ini dirinya sudah benar-benar kecewa karena tidak bertemu Siwon. Siwon menghilang entah kemana, meinggalkan cafe-nya yang sudah berpindah tangan, rumahnya juga sudah dijual. Jaejoong benar-benar kehilangan Siwon untuk selamanya.

"Kau tidak meua menjawab pertanyaanku?" Yunho bersuara lagi, ia menaikkan kedua kekainya ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk memandangi Jaejoong yang membelakanginya.

Desah nafas Jaejoong terdengar samar. "Maaf, suasana hatiku hari ini sedang buruk!"

"Buruk kenapa? Karena tidak berhasil menemukan laki-laki itu? Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Aku tidka suka kalau kau dekat dengan laki-lak manapun."

"Aku juga sudah bilang kalau suasana hatiku edang buruk dan tidak ingin berkelahi saat ini. tolonglah biarkan aku istirahat, kau satu-satunya orang yang tahu masalahku dan ku harap kau bisa mengerti..."

Yunho membelik tubuh Jaejoong dengan paksa sehingga wanita itu sudah menatapnya. "Aku juga sedang berusaha mengerti, tapi sulit untuk yang satu ini. Kau masih mengharapkannya? Kau yang meninggalkannya Jaejoong. Kau meninggalkan Siwon dan menikah denganku, aku tidak suka kau melupakan dirimu sekarang!"

"Aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin memastikan dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah!" Jaejoong mengalah. Ia sangat tidak suka berkelahi. Apapun alasannya, berkelahi akan menjadi pilihan terakhir atau bahkan tidak akan jadi pilihan dalam hidupnya.

Matanya memandang Yunho dan menemukan keseriusan disana. Yunho kelihatan benar-benar cemburu. Jajeoong berusaha untuk duduk sehingga berhadapan dengan Yunho sekarang. Laki-laki itu adalah suaminya, lalu mengapa dirinya bisa menempatkan diri sebagai istri?

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Amarah Yunho mulai mereda mendengar ucapan yang terakhir. Ia menghela nafas dengan lebih ringan dan nyaman. Sebisa mungkin ia memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat dan tidak memberikan celah untuk Jaejoong melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak suka ada Siwon lagi diantara kita. Aku tidak pernah suka karena itu selalu membuat kita bertengkar seperti ini, kau harus ingat satu hal, Kim Jaejoong sudah menikah denganku dan tidak boleh ada orang lain dalam pernikahan kita."

"Kau sangat mudah emosi,"

"Karena setiap kali mengingat Siwon, kau selalu menyakitiku."

Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho sehingga tubuh mereka memiliki celah, Yunho mengabulkan verbal Jaejoong untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Jadi selama ini Jaejoong selalu menyakiti Yunho? satu bulan pernikahan dan tersakiti? Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Yunho memandangnya lama lalu angkat bahu.

"Karena aku satu-satunya orang yang berharap pada pernikahan ini. sedangkan kau tidak, menikah denganku hanya untuk pelarian. Karena itu meskipun kita sudah menikah, kau selalu menganggapku seperti orang asing."

"Kenapa aku dan dirimu menikah? Mengapa kau mau menikah denganku? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku mencintai orang lain?"

"Karena...!" Yunho berfikir sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Karena aku berharap pada pernikahan ini, aku sudah bilang tadi."

Kening Jaejoong berkerut, jawaban Yunho sama sekali bukan jawaban ygn Jaejoong inginkan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan difikirkan lagi." Desis Yunho.

"Lupakan semuanya, karena jika kau bertanya kepadaku, aku juga tidak bisa menjawab banyak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini."

Jaejoong berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin untuk menikah denganku?"

"Karena kau memaksaku melakukan ini!"

_Benarkah_? Desis Jajeoong. Ia yang meminta Yunho menikahinya? Kebingungannya semakin bertambah.

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang membuatmu menerimanya?"

"Karena saat itu kau memperlihatkan betapa lemahnya dirimu dan kau membuatku berfikir hanya aku yang bisa melindungimu. Hanya aku!"

Jaejoong terperangah. Karena ia lemah? Yunho menikahinya karena mengira bisa melindunginya? Semua hal membingungkan ini sebaiknya di buang jauh-jauh, karena Jaejoong tidka ingin merasa aneh setiap menghadapi detik-detik selanjutnya dalam hidup. Dia tidak ingin merasa ragu untuk melakukan apapun. Ia memandang Yunho sekali lagi, sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Yunho? tidak ada pilihan lain selain berusaha menjalani pernikahanya yang normal. Ia akan berusaha menerima laki-laki itu. semuanya sudah terlanjur seperti ini, ia sudah terlanjur menjadi istri seseoarng dan sudah berpisah dari Siwon.

Lagipula apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Ya, Jaejoong akan menerima kenyataan ini. sedang berusaha menerima, karena itu Jaejoong menerima ciuman Yunho pada bibirnya. Ciuman lembut yang lama kelamaan mulai intens dan liar. Membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring adalah pilihan berat, ia dan Yunho akan segera melakukannya, mereka akan segera bercinta dan Jaejoong membiarkannya.

Akankah? Tidak, Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang mulai bermain-main dibagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangi Jaejoong kecewa.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Hatinya terguncang untuk yang satu ini, bahkan Siwon saja tidak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Mungkin dirinya dan Yunho pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi apapun yang suah mereka lakukan Jaejoong tetap meras tidak bisa melakukan ini sekarang. Ia berusaha kembali menoleh Yunho yang masih memandanginya. Jaejoong tidak sanggup memandang langsung ke mata Yunho dan menunduk memandangi dadanya.

"Maaf, aku..."

"Sudah waktunya makan malam"

Suara _Grandmere_ yang tiba-tiba saja menyela membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong memandang ke arah pintu serentak. Pintu tertutup rapat namun mereka merasa seperti sedang di pergoki.

"Cepatlah keluar!"

"Baik _Grandmere_! Kami akan segera datang!" Jawab Yunho lantang.

Suara _Grandmere_ tidak terdengar lagi. Tapi Yunho masih belum beranjak dan masih berada di atas Jaejoong. Matanya kembali meneliti inchi demi inchi wajah istrinya.

"Kau tidak sedang menolakku, kan?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Jaejoong cepat. "Kau hanya belum siap."

"Baiklah..., lain kali kau harus siap!" Yunho tersenyum. Lalu berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong "Karena aku sudah sangat merindukan ini."

Senyuman itu, meskipun sekilas berhasil membuat Jaejoong merasa lebih lega. Jaejoong mendekap dadanya saat melihat Yunho turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar. Ia menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, Yunho menyentuhnya lagi dan Jaejoong tahu dia tidak akan selamat. Lain kali, bisa saja Yunho tidak hanya menyentuhnya, ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih dan lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terbang Bareng Changmin ulala~

Fufufu capek loh ternyata ngetiknaya, wkwkwk

Alhamdullah responnya bagus semoga kali ini juga

Go review~ *bow from apine shim


	3. Chapter 3

4st Day

.

.

.

.

Membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya kembali tanpa pakaian. Jaejoong benar-benar shock, kejadian ini terulang lagi padahal semalam dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Seingatnya, Yunho tidur lebih dulu dan Jaejoong benar-benar menghabiskan malam dengan membaca buku. Lalu apa kali ini Yunho kembali memindahkannya ke tempat tidur dan membuka pakaiannya? Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan dan berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar. Tapi...

_Astaga apa yang ku lihat?_ Jaejoong segera memejamkan matanya. Ia berbalik menuju sisi sebaliknya dari tempat semula dirinya mnghadap. Ia melihat Yunho sedang mengenakan pakaiannya, jantung Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdetak kencang lagi. Sebaiknya ia pura-pura tidur, itu lebih baik.

Jaejoong bahkan cukup dengan bekal mengantuk semalam untuk kembali tidur dan rencananya untuk pura-pura ternyata membuatnya benar-benar terlelap. Ia kembali terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membelai pipinya diiringi suara Yunho memanggil-manggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Jaejoong berusaha membuka mata dengan susah payah. Yunho sudah rapi.

"Kau tidur telat semalam. Hari ini tidak usah ke kantor saja!" Bisiknya.

Bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada perasaannya saat mendengar bisikan Yunho sangat dekat dengannya. Jaejoong berusaha mengangguk, Yunho memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau yang memindahkanku ke tempat tidur?"

"Ya, sepertinya kita harus mengembalikan AC ke kamar ini. kau kepanasan semalam jadi aku membuka pakaianmu."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah, terlebih saat Yunho menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini semalaman di sebelah Yunho? Yunho sudah puas memandangi tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dan Jaejoong bersyukur Yunho tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!"

"Maksudmu membuka pakaianmu?"

Jaejoong menarik selimutnya sehingga setengah wajahnya tertutupi.

"Maksudku memasang pendingin, kau tidak bisa tidur dalam ruangan ber-AC, aku masih bisa tidur tanpa itu meskipun harus tanpa pakaian seperti ini."

Senyuman Yunho mengiringi tatapannya pada Jaejoong yang sibuk menutupi wajahnya. s_Astaga Jaejoong, mengapa kau bersikap semanis ini?_ Yunho berujar di dalam hati.

"Apa ini? kau sedang malu-malu? Kalau begitu, nanti belilah gaun tidur yang nyaman untuk tidak membuatmu kepanasan. Kau sudah menkikah, saatnya menggunakan gaun tidur. T-shirt dan piyama tidak begitu baik untuk kelangsungan pernikahanmu!"

Yunho tertawa renyah membuat Jaejoong merasa semakin malu. Jaejoong menarik selimutnya lebih dalam hingga Yunho hanya bisa melihat matanya saja. Walau bagaimanapun, bagi Jaejoong Yunho tetaplah orang asing yang mendadak saja bisa menelanjanginya sesuka hati karena status pernikahan. Meskipun Yunho selalu berusaha untuk menghilangkan batas diantara mereka dan selalu berusaha menunjukkan perhatiannya, Jaejoong tetap belum bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa baginya, saat ini Jung Yunho adalah orang asing.

Yunho mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan salah satu dari koleksi kartu kreditnya kepada Jaejoong, Yunho benar-benar mengantarkan benda itu ke dalam telapak tangan Jaejoong dan baru yakin untuk melepas benda itu setelah ia yakin Jaejoong menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak bercanda tentang gaun tidur. Belilah beberapa kalau masih belum merasa nyaman karena aku selalu membuka pakaianmu. Aku bisa batal berangkat ke kantor bila setiap pagi melihatmu malu-malu seperti ini. Aku tidak akan bisa menahan hasratku lagi!" Yunho mengedipkan matanya dan bangkit. Ia sudah berdiri dan mengambil jasnya yang rapi di atas sofa.

"Aku mungkin akan pulang malam. Tidur duluan saja. Ingat, yakinkan pakaianmu cukup nyaman sehingga kau tidak perlu mengigau memintaku membantumu melepas semua pakaianmu. Sampai jumpa besok pagi!"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya setelah Yunho menghilang. Jadi ia yang mengigau meminta Yunho membantunya membuka pakaian? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Mengapa Yunho? mengapa bukan Siwon? Jaejoong memukul keningnya. _Berhentilah memikirkan Siwon, Jaejoong. Kau sudah bersuami_. Batinnya. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Jaejoong sepertinya harus mencari tahu bagaimana ia harus menyikapi semua ini.

.

.

.

5th Day

.

.

.

Jung Yunho adalah anugrah untuk kantor ini, setidaknya semenjak dia menggantikan _Monsieur_ Fabius, DArE menjadi tidak membosankan."

"Yep, aku jadi semangat setiap kali mau berangkat ke kantor. Tidak sia-sia punya Bos setampan dia! Ngomong-ngomong dia masih lajang atau sudah beristri?"

"Kurasa masih lajang, di tidak pernah menyinggung soal keluarga. _Monsieur_ Fabius juga tidak pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya. Dia masih muda dan tampan, menikah di saat sekarang adalah pilihan bodoh untuknya."

"Ku rasa begitu. Kalau begitu dengan senang hati aku akan menggodanya, seandainya aku yang diangkat menjadi sekretarisnya."

"Benar. Tapi _Monsieur_ lebih memilih Heechul."

"Terserah kalau _Monsieur_ Jung memilih Heechul, toh mereka tidak di ruangan yang sama. Heechul tetap bersama gadis berwajah Jepang itu di ruangan administrasi. Singkatnya, ada atau tidak sekertaris tidak membawa pengaruh besar bagi tuan Jung. "

Jaejoong mendengus mendengar percakapan tentang Jung Yunho di kamar mandi. Tadinya Jaejoong merasa kesal karena Heechul memasukkan banyak saus dalam pasta pesanannya. Pasta pedas itu membuatnya punya alasan ke toilet dan mendengar gosip bodoh tentang Jung Yunho.

Ternyata sangat banyak yang menggemarinya, ternyata Jaejoong adalah ornag beruntung yang terpilih menjadi istri Jung Yunho dan mengalahkan semua perempuan di kantor yang tidak begitu menanggapi keberadaannya selama ini dan hanya mengenalnya dengan panggilan 'Gadis berwajah Jepang itu'. sekurang-kurangnya ada tiga atau empat orang gadis yang berbicara dengan antusias tanpa menyadari kalau Jaejoong berada dalam salah satu dari ke empat bilik yang tertutup. Mereka memuji Jung Yunho yang sepertinya menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat dan baru keluar mendekati jam makan siang.

Setelah toilet benar-benar sepi Jaejoong keluar dan merapikan pakaiannya lalau kembali ke ruangan kerjanya. Lagi-lagi yang dilihatnya adalah Heechul yang tengah memperhatikan katalog-katalognya sambil memakan pasta pedas yang tadinya mereka makan bersama. Jaejoong mengelus perutnya sambil duduk di bangku kerjanya, masih terasa panas.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Heechul, matanya masih tidak berpaling dari katalognya.

"Aku terjebak para penggosip di kamar mandi. Mereka membicarakan suamiku dengan santainya, mengatakan akan menggodanya tanpa rasa bersalah..."

"Kau kesal? Cemburu?" Heechul memotong.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Mereka selalu melakukan itu semenjak Jung Yunho memimpin DArE, mengantikan Carl. Suamimu sangat digemari para wanita lajang di kantor ini. jadi kau harusnya merasa beruntung. Dan berhentilah merahasiakan pernikahan kalian."

"Ya, harusnya begitu. Akulah yang terpilih."

"Benar. Seperti film laga yang sering ku tonton, kaulah yang terpilih untuk memelihara mutiara kehidupan yang akan membantuk nyaw banyak orang!"

Jaejoong tertawa mendnegar kata-kata Heechul tentang film laga. Sejenak Jaejoong teringat keberadaan Yunho, dia belum kembalike kantor juga. Padahal Heechul ada disini. Heechul sekertarisnya, kan? Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa mengingat tentang Heechul yang ternyata adalah sekretaris suaminya. Jika tidak berada di kamar mandi, Jaejoong tidak akan mengetahuinya, ini juga berkat pasta pedas itu. tanpa sang pasta, Jaejoong tidak akan menginjak kamar mandi hari ini. Jaejoong menarik piring pasta dan merampas garpunya dari Heechul kemudian memakan semuanya lahap. Jaejoong sukses membuat Heechul terperangah.

"Hei Jaejoong, Bukankah kau sedang diet sehat? Kau ingin segera punya anak kan? Kenapa makan terlalu banyak makanan berbahaya seperti ini?" Heechul kembali merampas garpunya.

Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya yang berminyak dan termenung sekali. Dia sedang diet sehat? Dia memang sedang diet untuk pernikahannya, tapi apakah masih perlu? Bukankah dia sudah menikah? Dia sudah menjadi istri seorang laki-laki bernama Jung Yunho, laki-laki itu bahkan memerintahkannya untuk membeli gaun tidur. Jaejoong mendesah, ia akan bolos kerja hari ini untuk membeli gaun tidur.

.

.

.

6th Day

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Jaejoong bangun lebih dulu di bandingkan dengan Jaejoong dan masih mengenakan gaun tidur yang dibelinya dengan kartu kredit suaminya. Ia tidak bangun keadaan tanpa busana seperti biasa. Mulai sekarang Jaejoong harus belajar untuk menghabiskan uang suaminya dan itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum geli, Jaejoong sudah memulainya dengan membeli banyak gaun tidur. Semalam sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah menunggu Yunho untuk pulang. Ingin memulai kehidupan barunya dengan memperlihatkan beberapa gaun tidur yang dibelinya di depan Yunho. sayangnya ucapan Yunho tentang 'Sampai berjumpa besok pagi' it benar-benar terjadi. Yunho bahkan tidak pulang sampai tengah malam hingga akhirnya Jaejoong lelah menunggu dan tidur lebih dulu. Entah jam berapa Yunho pulang semalam, yang jelas hari ini dia tidak akan kesiangan ke kantor karena ini adalah hari sabtu. DArE benar-benar tidak dibuka saat _Weekend_ kecuali percetakannya.

Jaejoong memandangi Yunho yang menggeliat, ia sudah antusias bila Yunho segera terbangun, tapi nyatanya tidak. Yunho hanya berpindah posisi dan kembali terlelap dengan tenang. Sepertinya harus dibangunkan, Jaejoong mencari ide bagaimana bisa membangunkan Yunho dengan cara yang sopan. Bagaimana bila menciumnya dan mengatakan 'Selamat pagi sayang?' Tidak, Jaejoong tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. tapi mengguncang tubuh Yunho dan memintanya bangun juga bukan hal yang berani dilakukannya. Pada akhirnya Jaejoong hanya memilih untuk mengamati Yunho dengan seksama sambil menunggunya terbangun.

Jung Yunho adalah seorang pria yang berkulit coklat tan dan halus. Jaejoong tidak menemukan noda apapun diwajahnya, laki-laki itu memiliki alis yang berwarna lebih gelap dibandingkan dengan rambutnya. Bibirnya berbentuk hati dan hidungnya mancung. Yunho memakai sebuah anting ditelinga kanan yang membuatnya tampak sangat berjiwa muda dan penuh semangat. Lehernya jenjang, bahu lebar dan dada bidang, lalu perutnya datar, Jaejoong bisa melihat itu karena Yunho tidur dengan telanjang dada, sebagian tubuhnya ada di balik selimut.

Apa yang ada disana? Bagaimana...Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang sedang difikirannya? Mengapa ia memikirkan hal itu? jaejoong sedang berfikir Yunho tidur tanpa pakaian sama sekali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Perlahan ia mengangkat selimut dan mengintip ke dalam. Yunho mengenakan sebuah celana pendek dari Nylon Spandex yang fit ditubuhnya. Dia tidak telanjang, tidak seperti yang Jaejoong fikirkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

Jaejoong mengerjap. Ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Yunho yang sedang memandangnya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menarik selimut yang diangkatnya dan berkamuflase seolah-olah ngin menyelimuti Yunho dengan benda itu.

"Ku fikir kau kedinginan. Makanya aku ingin menyelimutimu. Kau sudah bangun?"

Yunho bangkit dan duduk dan meminta Jaejoong untuk bersandar di sebelahnya. Jaejoong melakukan apa yan diinginkannya, membua Yunho mendapatja kebahagiaan pernikahan yang diinginkannya. Sebelah tangannya mendekap bahu Jaejoong dengan santai.

"Aku lembur semalam, menyiapkan bahan untuk dicetak _weekend_ ini. apakah kau menungguku semalam?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia sedang mencari perhatian, ingin menunjukkan betapa dirinya adalah seorang istri yang baik meskipun tidak mencintai suaminya.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan gaun tidur yang ku beli kemarin."

"Aku sudah melihatnya satu." Yunho lalu memandangi pakaian Jaejoong dengan senyum. Jaejoong sedang menggunakan gaun tidur yang terbuat dari sutra dan berwarna merah muda dengan bintik-bintik putih.

Motif tutul yang lembut dari perpaduan warna yang juga lembut, baby pink dan putih membuatnya tampak manis.

"Ada kimononya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng "Ini saja cukupkan? Untuk apa pakai lapisan luar lagi? Disamping harganya yang mahal, juga tidak berguna. Aku cukup nyaman memakai yang seperti ini, meskipun bagiku celana lebih baik. Tapi kau bilang harus membeli gaun tidur. "

"Semuanya seperti ini?"

"Sedikit banyak ya...semuanya 85 cm, aku memilih warna yang berbeda-beda dan..."

"Tidak usah diceritakan" Potong Yunho. "Biar jadi kejutan saja nanti."

"Kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Aku akan melihatnya setiap kali kita akan tidur, dan ku harap setiap malam aku dapat suasana yang berbeda karena itu. Kau beli berapa banyak?"

"Tujuh, aku akan menggantinya setiap malam dan akan meminta uang kepadamu untuk beli baru setiap tiga atau empat bulan sekali agar dirimu tidak bosan. Aku juga akan mengganti pakaian dalam dengan yang lebih seksi untuk ku pakai saat tidur!"

Yunho tertawa.

"Baju tidur sangat mempengaruhi gairahmu rupanya. Kau tahu? Harusnya kau tidak memakai apa-apa jika sudah mengenakan gaun tidur. Kalau ingin menggunakan pakaian dalam yang seksi juga percuma. Tanpa itu istriku juga sudah cukup menggoda."

"Begitu ya? Aku tidak tahu yang satu itu. Selama ini aku mengenakan pakaian dalam saat tidur," Jaejoong melirik ke dalam gaun tidurnya.

Sukses hal itu membuat Yunho tertawa lagi, Jaejoong sedang mengodanya dengan cara yang sangat manis. Dia tidak tahu bagaimaa cara menggoda laki-laki sesungguhnya. Tapi seperti yang Yunho bilang, Jaejoong sudah cukup menggoda tanpa harus melakukan apa-apa. Tentu saja begitu, karena selama ini Yunho hanya bisa menandangi tubuhnya dan menyentuh, membelai, tanpa melakukan hal yang lebih. Yunho hampir gila karena tidka bisa melakukan apa-apa pada Jaejoong.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyenggol bahu Jaejoong dengan lengannya.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi istri yang baik."

"Benarkah, bagaimana caranya? Dengan menggodaku? Membicarakan tentang pakaian yang seksi?"

"Katakan padaku, Apa yang kau inginkan untuk aku lakukan hari ini? apapun itu aku akan melakukannya."

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Benarkah? Termasuk seks?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam. Ia tahu Yunho akan mengatakan itu, dan ia sudah menyiapkan kata 'tentu saja' sebagai jawaban. Tapi semangatnya kendor lagi, Jaejoong tidak yajin dia sanggup melakukan itu sekarang.

"Termasuk seks?" Yunho mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Jaejoong membatin. Ia mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau menginginkan itu sekarang..."

Ia berusaha membuka gaun tidurnya dan setelah benda itu lepas, Jaejoong segera melemparnya jauh-jauh. Sebelah tangannya berbelok ke belakang punggung mencari besi-besi mungil yang mengaitkan bra yang sedang dikenakannya. Jaejoong lupa kalau pengeit itu berada di depan. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha membukanya. Benda itu tersangkut dan tidak mau terbuka secepat biasa. Gerakan Jaejoong berhenti saat Yunho menggenggam tangannya dan mencium pipinya mesra.

"Hentikan, kau terlihat sangat gugup" Desis Yunho.

"Aku tidak suka melakukan hal seperti itu pagi-pagi dan kalaupun itu terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuka pakaian sendiri."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan hari ini?"

"Besok waktunya _Grandmere_ belanja bulanan, kan? Kita saja yang pergi belanja dan biarkan Grandmere beristirahat di rumah."

"Belanja bulanan?"

Jaejoong sejenak memperlihatkan wajah heran, tapi lagi-lagi ia mengangguk. Sebenarnya Jaejoong masih malu karena merasa ditolah. Yunho menolaknya meskipun dengan cara yang sangat halus.

"Baiklah, aku juga mau belanja beberapa barang lagi."

.

.

.

7th Day

.

.

.

Tidak seperti dugaan Jaejoong, ternyata di hypermarket mereka tidak berjalan bersama. Jaejoong benar-benar hanya berbelanja sendiri karena Yunho menemani kliennya di salah satu restoran yang tidak begitu jauh. Laki-laki itu tidak mengatakannya sejak awal dan itu membuat Jaejoong kesal. Seharusnya ia bisa bersantau di rumah hari ini, tapi sekarang yang dilakukannya adalah mengambil satu peratu barang yang ditentukan.

Sesekali Jaejoong mengamati jam tangannya dan ia benar-benar sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu. Dua tahun di Prancis dan tidak pernah pergi belanja sudah cukup menjadi alasan mengapa Jaejoong menghabiskan banyak waktu berputar-puta di tempat yang sama demi mencari satu barang. Untungmua ia mahir berbahas prancis, jaid Jaejoong tidak perlu kebingungan karena sekarang dirinya hanya tinggal mencari satu barang, kornet.

Setelah semaunya terkumpul, dengan putus asa Jaejoong berjalan ke kasir sambil mendorong troli yang sudah sangat maksimal. Hari ini Jaejoong banyak berkeringat karena mendorong troli yang penuh dan berat membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Yunho sudah menunggunya di kasir, tentu saja harus begitu karena Jaejoong tidak memiliki sepeser uangpun. Yunho yang harus membayar semuanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Jaejoong mencoba basa-basi meskipun hatinya sangat kesal. Sesekali memandangi Yunho yang membantunya mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan dari troli.

"Kau marah? Terlalu lama menunggu ya?"

"Tidak!"

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Jaejoong kecewa padanya dan itu kelihatan sekali. Tapi jika Jaejoong mengatakan tidak, Yunho sama sekali tidak ingin bergumam apa-apa. Ia hanya mencoba memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berusaha untuk tidak perduli kepadanya dan terus memandngi kegiatan kasir yang ada dihadapannya. barang-barang belanjaan sangat banyak dan semuanya harus diangkat kembali ke dalam trolo agara lebih mudah dibawa ke mobil.

Setelah membayat semuanya, Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke rumah. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak berbicara dan hanya mengatakan dirinya sangat lelah. Bagitu sampai di rumah Jaejoong bahkan langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa membantu Yunho berkeliling mencari barang-barangnya dan sekarang giliran Yunho mengangkay barang-barang yang sangat banyak itu ke dapur. Jaejoong sudah berkeliling mencari barang-barangnya dan sekarang giliran Yunho yang mengangkutnya ke dalam rumah.

Sebuah buku menjadi incaran Jaejoong dan dikeluarkan dari rak bukunya dengan hati-hati. Sebelum naik ke atas tempat tidur dan bersandar, Jaejoong menghela nafas lagi. Sekarang apa yang Yunho lakukan? Mengapa belum masuk ke kamarnya juga setelah mengantarkan semua belanjaan ke dapur? Padahal Jaejoong sdah banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk memilih buku yang akan dibaca ulang. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengembalikan bukunya ke rak, ia tidak jadi membaca dan memilih untuk duduk di atas shofa sambil memainkan game diponselnya. Selang dua jam kemudian Jaejoong sudah mulai bosan. Yunho belum masuk juga hingga sekarang. Apa yang dilakukannya? Jaejoong menyesal mengatakan tidak sata Yunho bertanya apakah Jaejoong marah pada Yunho. Jika Jaejoong tidka mengatakan apa-apa Yunho pasti segera menyusulnya ke kamar dan membujuknya. Langit di luar jendela mulai mendung, hari ini akan turun hujan yang lebat karena langit bagitu gelap.

Menghela nafas lagi, Jaejoong sudah bosan menunggu. Mengapa seharian ini hanya akan menunggu Yunho? ia harus menelponnya, Jaejoong harus menelpon Yunho. Tapi apa nama Yunho diponselnya? Jaejoong memulai dengan kata Honey dna tidak ada, lalu My Husband dan Jaejoong tidak menemukannya juga. Ia mulai mutus asa lalu mencoba mencari satu persatu dengan lemah. Jaejoong menemukan namanya, Bos? Jaejoong menyimpan nama Yunho dengan Bos? Seharusnya ia bisa menduganya, bukankah pernikahan mereka dirahasiakan dari kantor? Jadi seharusnya dia tidak usah merah karena Yunho meninggalkan urusan kantor. Dirinya bukan sekretaris Yunho sehingga tidak bisa terlihat bersama, bahkan Yunho juga gemar meninggalkan sekretarisnya di kantor. Jaejoong mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga dan menunggu Yunho mengangkat telponnya.

"Kau tidak marah lagi?" Kata pertama yang diucapkan Yunho saat mengangkat telpon bukan Hallo. Laki-laki itu menduga kalau Jaejoong marah kepadanya dan itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Kalau kau tahu aku marah kenapa tidak membujukku? Kau tidak mengerti perasaan wanita?"

"Dulu aku selalu melakukannya dan pada akhirnya kau melempar semua barang kepadaku. Aku tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi lagi!"

"Sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku di halaman belakang, di ayunan"

Jaejoong mendekat ke jendela dan melihat Yunho berada di atas ayunan di bawah pohon yang sangat besar. Itu pohon Elder yang sengaja dipelihara _Grandmere_ untuk membuat halaman belakang lebih sejuk. Pohon yang sudah sangat tua. Tiba-tiba hujan deras turun dan Yunho tampak berlarian masuk kembali ke rumah, tapi ia belum menutup ponselnya.

"Kau basah?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ya, hujannya tumpah tiba-tiba dan aku sudah basah. Apa aku sudah boleh amsuk?"

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Bukannya kamar ini juga milikmu. Masuklah!"

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?"

"Masuklah dulu baru kita bicara!"

Entah mengapa Jaejoong menanti dengan senang hati. Ia kembalai meletakkan ponselnya di atas sofa menanti Yunho datang sambil menyiapkan pakaian kering dan handuk. Setelah semuanya siap, Jaejoong duduk di atas tempat tidur dan memandngi pintu. Yunho datang, ia mengetuk pintu dan baru masuk setelah Jaejoong mengizinkannya. Benar sekali kalau Yunho basah, ia masuk ke kamar dengan air yang menyertai jejaknya. Jaejoong mendekat begitu Yunho hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi, ia menghentikannya dan Jaejoong tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara parau yang tiba-tiba. Yunho segera berdehem untuk memulihkan suaranya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian dan handuk disini, lalu untuk apa lagi masuk ke kamar mandi?" Jaejoong membuka kancing kemeja Yunho satu persatu dan membuang kegugupannya jauh-jauh.

Ia memilih menikah dengan Yunho pasti karena alasan yang kuat mendasarinya. Jadi walau bagaimanapun Jaejoong harus menjaganya dengan baik.

Yunho hanya tertegun tidak menyangka dengan perbuatan Jaejoong kali ini. Jaejoong membantunya membuka pakaiannya yang basah lalu mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk sehingga tubuhnya kering. Yunho bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong memerah dan wanita itu masih berusaha menahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku melakukannya karena aku istrimu!"

"Kau tidak takut membuka pakaianku? Bagaimana jika aku menyerangmu karena hampir kehabisan kesabaran dengan ini. aku tahu kau tidak siap Jaejoong, jadi berhentilah memaksakan diri seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Jaejoong berhenti bergerak lalu menengadah memandang wajah Yunho.

"Ya, Aku memang belum siap. Aku hanya tidak mau membiarkanmu kecewa terus menerus karena pernikahan ini harus dipertahankan. Begitu, kan? Mengapa kita bisa bersama seperti ini sekarang aku sama sekali tidak tahu alasannya. Yang pasti jika sampai ada pernikahan berarti aku bermaksud untuk hidup selamanya bersamamu, kan?"

"Pernikahan ini ada karena dirimu, dan karena ku fikir hanya Kim Jaejoong yang bisa melakukan dua hal, membunuhku karena saat itu ku fikir aku sangat ingin mati atau mengembalikan kebahagianku. Tapi aku tidak akan menyiksa dengan paksaan..."

"Lalu kau akan menahan hasrat yang selalu kau ucapkan itu seumur hidup?"

"Aku bisa mencari wanita lain untuk yang satu itu. Bagi wanita seks adalah perasaan, kan? Perasaanmu tidak bisa dipaksakan karena aku tahu kau masih berharap pada Siwon."

"Soal Siwon aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi soal seks, kau boleh melakukannya kapanpun kau mau..."

Kata-kata Jaejoong tidak keluar lagi karena semuanya sudah ditelan oleh cumbuan Yunho. jaejoong yang semula kebingungan berusaha menikmatinya meskipun sulit. Dia dan Yunho akan melakukannya sekarang juga dan kali ini Jaejoong harus menahan diri untuk tidak menolak. Yunho benar-benar meraba seluruh tubuhnya, perlahan dan pasti membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan membuat Jaejoong meleleh sehingga ia benar-benar berakhir dalam kepasrahan di atas tempat tidur. Jaejoong menunggu Yunho melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, ia merasakan saat Yunho menghujani tubuhnya dengan ciuman. Dimulai dari bibir, dagu, leher, bahu, dada, perut dan...

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengerang, seluruh otot tubuhnya mulai mengejang untuk beberapa waktu hingga semuanya berulang dari awal lagi. Yunho masih belum menyatukan dirinya dan Jaejoong. Yunho hanya ingin bermain-main dengan tubuhnya, kembali merangkak ke atas tubuhna dan kembali memberi Jaejoong ciuman erotis. Jaejoong menolak, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau hanya ingin seperti ini? ini yang kau sebut seks?" Desis Jaejoong pelan. Ia berusaha untuk menolehkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Yunho yang terus memandanginya.

Untuk beberapa lama Yunho mematung lalu menjauh dari tubuh istrinya saat ia bersandar. Yunho berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong dan menyimak helaan nafs Jaejoong yang terburu-buru. Jaejoong sudah klimaks hanya dengan permainan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bermesraan saja."

"Kau membuatku bingung. Jadi selama ini kau hanya ingin bermain-main seperti ini denganku? Ini seks yang kau bilang?"

"Ini bukan seks! Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku hanya ingin bermesraan saja."

"Apa ada wanita lain?"

Yunho tersentak. Jaejoong bertanya apa? Wanita lain? Dia sedang cemburu? Yunho menoleh kepada Jaejoong yang memandangi langit-langit kamar. Dia hanya basa-basi, pertanyaan tentang wanita lain sama sekali tidak serius.

"Aku selalu memiliki hasrat kepadamu, tapi cukup untuk yang sati itu. Kalau kau mau marah silahkan saja, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dengan wanita yang memikirkan orang lain. Maaf tentang kejujuranku yang satu itu."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Yunho secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau ia sedang menunggu Jaejoong menyerahkan diri secara seluruh kepadanya bukan hanya tubuh, tapi juga hati.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf tentang itu. Tapi percayalah akalu aku sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik."

"Lalu?" Yunho ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Jaejoong yang selanjutnya.

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak akan menyudahi semuanya sampai disini saja. Kalau memang hasratmu sebatas bermain-main seperti ini, kau boleh melakukannya setiap kali gairahmu hadir. Meskipun kau sendiri tahu kalau satu-satunya orang yang mendapat kepuasan maksimal dalam permainan ini hanya aku. Kita lihat siapa yang menyerah lebih dulu!"

Jaejoong mendengus, ia menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya lalau berbalik membelakangi Yunho. Yunho menyinggungkan sebuah senyum.

_Ya, kita lihat apakah aku akan tahan dengan ini, atau aku akan menyerangmu disaat-saat kau tidak menginginkannya_. Bisik Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terbang Bareng Changmin ulala~

Wow udah mulai panas ya? Hehe

Thanks for reviewnya maaf g bisa balas satu-satu dan g bisa sebut satu satu.

Go review... *bow from Apine Shim


End file.
